


24 Shades of Audrey Parker

by badwolf2991



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf2991/pseuds/badwolf2991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to find out about yourself isn't easy. Especially when you have over 600 years of memories to sift through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Shades of Audrey Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Basing this off of what Charlotte says in the episode "Chosen," the cycle has been going on for over 600 years. Mara, Veronica (1901), Sarah (1955), Lucy (1983), Audrey (2010) and Lexie (2013) were known, but what about the other versions?  
> Taking some creative license and plot points from the show to create at least a spark of potential. 
> 
> I own nothing but the characters and events that aren't in the show, like Cecily and Jessamine.

It all started with Claire Callahan, when she tried hypnotherapy. At first the memories only pertained to Lucy or Sarah, and Audrey chose not to think about it too much. After all, Lucy’s memories and Sarah’s memories would have been the most useful to what Audrey was trying to accomplish.

 

It wasn’t until after the eight months in the Barn and her return as Lexie—to keep Nathan safe—that the other memories surfaced.

 

_She was in the middle of a forest. And with the exception of animals, it was rather quiet. She could feel the wind rush through her hair, which appeared to be long, very long and jet-black. She could feel guilt weighing down her heart._

 

The last thing she saw—heard technically—in that memory was a male voice shouting a name, her name: Mathilde. Thinking nothing of it, she focused her brainpower on how to prevent Nathan’s death. A few days later and Nathan knew that Lexie was just a guise to keep him alive, it was Audrey through and through, with a few interesting memories from Lexie Dewitt. That night was the next time a memory surfaced.

 

_She could feel someone’s roughed hand gripping her upper arm, dragging her through the woods to a clearing. A huge barn-like building stood proud in the open field. She tried, but failed, to dig her heels into the ground to prevent the man from leading her there. Stumbling slightly, Mara noticed the crowd that had gathered in the clearing. Dozens of people, many of whom she had cursed, some family of those she had cursed. Troubled. She smirked at that thought. The Chief stood just in front of the doors to the barn, arms crossed and a glare in his eyes. One minute, the man was dragging her along, the next she was pulled to a halt in front of the Chief. Another man joined next to her, each one holding an arm, keeping her still. The Chief starting saying something, but it wasn’t a language she recognized. It wasn’t until he put a hand on her forehead that she realized something was about to happen that she wouldn’t like. As soon as the Chief removed his hand, his two henchmen shoved her inside the barn._

Audrey bolted upright, panting. It took her a second to realize that she was in her apartment above the Grey Gull with Nathan and not in that field as Mara. Nathan roused beside her, turning his head slightly to look at her.

“What’s wrong?” His words slurred slightly with sleep, and if the dream hadn’t been so vivid and real, she would have made a retort. But as it was, the more awake her brain became, the less of the dream-memory she remembered. She wasn’t sure what to tell him, that she’s been having flashbacks of her past selves, or that she just woke up from a very vivid nightmare. Both were technically true, but one revealed far more information than she was comfortable with at the moment.

“Just a dream.” is what she settled on, sliding back down and curling closer to the warmth Nathan was emitting. This time, when she dreamed, it was of the future and not the past.

 

 

The dreams continued every so often, although there was no saying what would trigger one of the flashbacks. Some were more detailed than others, but Audrey knew that it pertained to a past self. In one, she could see herself writing her name and a date on a piece of what looked like parchment: _Temperance Hallid, 1631._ In another, a man’s voice, moaning her name—Jessamine—was all that she ended up remembering.

 

Audrey already knew that the cycle was 27 years. In an attempt to prevent herself from going crazy—or more crazy—she starting a list of the years she would have returned to Haven. It started with knowing that Sarah arrived in 1955. From there it was simple subtraction to find out when the other past selves would have appeared, give or take a year. It wasn’t until Charlotte Cross announced who she really was that Audrey realized how long the cycle had been going.

 

Over 600 years. Which means that the flashback of Mara would have happened around 1415. It made it easier to track the personas now that she had a start date. She found herself starting at Charlotte, when another memory took over.

 

_It was raining, hard. Making it difficult to see the woman who was standing only a few feet in front of her._

_“Cecily, you have to listen to me. I know that you don’t understand, but I’m trying to help you. My name…” she was cut off by the harsh thunder cracking in the distance. “My name is Charlotte, and I know you don’t know me, but I know you. You’re my…”_

 

Audrey woke to Nathan shaking her shoulder, his blue eyes showing an immense amount of worry. She felt groggy, and could feel something drip from her nose. Slowly raising a hand to her face, she felt the tacky warmth that blood often left. She hadn’t had a memory like that since before Claire died.

“What happened?” Charlotte asked, hesitant to know. Her gazed shifted between Nathan and Audrey.

“Was it another memory?” Nathan asked, voice low. Audrey could only nod her head as she righted herself. “I thought you were through with those?”

“Since I came back, I’ve been getting them occasionally. Not often enough, but I’ve been piecing together my past.” Finally her tongue loosened and her brain cleared enough for speech.

“What did you remember this time?” Dwight asked, from his corner that he had managed to hide himself in for the duration of his phone call. Audrey looked at Charlotte.

“You called me Cecily, and I think you were trying to tell me something.” Charlotte’s eyes widened.

“I found you in 1549, as Cecily Clearwell. I tried to explain what was going on, about the Cursed, but you didn’t remember anything. The previous reincarnations did.”

“What?!” Nathan exclaimed. “You mean to tell me, that at one point, Audrey remembered everything?”

“Yea.” Audrey confirmed. “One of the first memories I saw was of Mathilde, and I remember the feeling of guilt. At the time it didn’t make sense. But if I remembered what I did as Mara, the guilt would be because of the Troubles.” Audrey looked up at Nathan, a small smile twitching on her face.

 

And that was how she began to tell Nathan everything that she could remember, and attempted to place the personas in chronological order.

 

“From what I could piece together, Mathilde was right after Mara. After that was Jane, she, um, was trying to reason with the son of the Chief who threw Mara into the Barn.”

 

_“Please, I didn’t do anything!”_

_“Quiet! You have cursed my people. My father’s ruling was just.”_

“Isabel was next, she was trying to find out what she could do to get the cycle broken, but found the Chief’s grandson in power this time.

 

_He had the same eyes as his grandfather, but Jeremiah was nothing like the Chief who condemned Mara. At least, he had no qualms with fraternizing with the doppelganger of the woman who cursed so many of his tribe. His hands warm against the skin of her back, his teeth sharp against her lips._

“Elizabeth followed. Duke would not have liked her.

 

_Elizabeth leaned over the side of the ship, nausea rolling though her with every wave. Throwing up was definitely not how she wanted to spend the boat ride, but apparently unavoidable. Bile burned its way up her throat for the sixth time since she’d started counting._

“Cecily, the one who started the mind reset. Hannah was after that, and much like Sarah.

 

_Hannah was dressed in a nurse’s outfit. Or at least, white clothing and was tending to some sick children. She was telling the five children a story about a rabbit who thought it could outrun a tortoise. Hannah cradled the youngest, only a year old, knowing that they were too sick. She finished the story with not a single child breathing and tears streaming down her face._

“Amity was probably the most similar to Mara.

 

_Amity smirked at the gentleman who lay at her feet, writhing in pain. A laugh bubbled out of her, as she watched his skin turn blue with hypothermia despite it being a warm summer day. Somehow, she had tapped into the aether and given this man a new Trouble. Ice in the bloodstream was definitely not good._

“I saw Temperance writing her name and the year 1631 on a parchment. But that was all I saw. Rebecca was next, and she was….” Audrey just smiled.

 

_“Excuse me? Now who do you think you are?” Rebecca stared at the man who had just placed his hand on her rear._

_“I think I’m going to be the one to teach you some respect.” The man replied, obviously not happy that Rebecca had just slapped him. Hard._

_“You are the one that needs to learn some respect. No one touches a lady without her permission. And you, sir, most definitely did not have my permission to touch me. Now back off before I do something I’ll regret.” Needless to say, the man ended up on the floor grunting in pain, bruises starting to form. Rebecca sauntered off, a smirk on her face._

“Alice was….unique.

 

_Alice lay there on the bed, not moving, staring at the far wall. A man sat on a chair in front of her, asking questions. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand what he was saying; it was more of that she couldn’t hear him. Someone’s Trouble had caused an explosion the day before and her ears where still ringing. She finally shifted her gaze to look at him, and the man paused in the middle of whatever he was saying. Slowly, he stood up, and walked out of the little room without having her out of his line of sight._

“Jessamine…” Audrey blushed, causing Charlotte to laugh. Audrey cleared her throat before resuming. “Winnifred followed.

 

_“My name is Winnie you crazy bitch!” She was glad that they were the only two people in the forest, otherwise a gasp the size of an elephant would have been heard. “And I have no idea who Mara is, but I can tell you that if I find that cowering witch she wouldn’t be breathing much longer.” Charlotte’s eyes were wide as she watched this version of her daughter yelling at her. So far, she was loosing her daughter faster that she could find her. This was only the second time she had found her before she had vanished, and unfortunately once again she didn’t remember anything that she had done previously. Winnie stalked away, hands clenched tightly to avoid punching the mysterious woman who apparently knew a lot about her._

“Lenore was next.” Charlotte jumped in, providing the next piece of the puzzle.

“I never found out her name.” Was all Audrey supplied.

 

_The blonde sat there, her long hair straw-like has it hung limp in front of her face, hiding it from those around her. The ground wasn’t comfortable, but she was trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. Surprisingly, it was the ghosts that she couldn’t see that would cause the townspeople to believe her to be a witch. And in this small town, witch trials unfortunately were still common to be seen. Every so often she would peek through her hair to watch the town folk, trying to find the right person._

“The next memory I have is of Clara. And I know that it skipped one, because I saw her at the signing that admitted Maine to the US.

 

_Clara stood, watching over the group of men who sat hunched over a piece of paper. Each one taking forever to sign their names granting this 35,379 square mile piece of land statehood. She groaned silently to herself as she watch a man named Hansen take the quill from Crocker. Another man that would take forever to sign. She slipped from the room without anyone noticing, walking into the wilderness that made way to a clearing. A clearing with a big run down Barn right in the middle._

“Abigail would have been right before that, I believe.” Charlotte interjected before Audrey could continue. “I’ve been trying to run into you every time you returned, but for the most part I always would just miss you.” She gave Audrey a weak smile.

Audrey simply nodded before continuing. “Grace followed Clara. I think she was on to something too.

 

_Grace scribbled furiously away, pausing every few minutes to look over her shoulder. Almost like she was trying to stay hidden from someone. The words blurred together, a cryptic shorthand that only she understood. A sudden noise startled her, causing her to drop the quill she had been holding. Grace stood, backing away from the table. Without thinking about the parchment, she bolted out the back door, and into the night._

 

“Emily followed after that. I didn’t see much except for her name on the door. She opened the door and I woke up. Never saw anything else. Until Veronica.

 

_Veronica sat there, hands roaming the warm body next to her. The soft supple skin of the woman beside her twitching under her fingers. The woman’s lips soft against hers, a moan escaping the brunette. Veronica pulled away slightly, just enough to gaze into the other woman’s eyes. “I wish I didn’t have to go.” She whispered before leaning back in to capture the woman’s lips._

_“I wish you didn’t have to go either, Ronnie.” Veronica leaned over the woman, causing her to lay down on the bed as Veronica shifted so she was over top the other woman._

“And Evelyn, she was a character.

 

_Evelyn sat at the small diner. She gazed off into the distance, sighing occasionally, paying no attention to those giving her strange looks as they passed by. She finally stood, after an hour or two, and walked toward the beach, just across the small street. She walked into the water, the foam splashing at her off-white dress, before swallowing her whole. A body was never found._

“Sarah would be next,” Nathan guessed, trying to keep track of all the people Audrey had been.

 

“Correct.”

 

“Then Lucy.” Dwight said, tilting his head to the side, causing the synovial fluid to pop.

 

“And then you.” Nathan smiled, love worming it’s way into her heart. Audrey merely nodded.

 

“And then technically Lexie, but we’re not going to go there.” Audrey finally spoke, a small grin adorning her face. She laughed when Nathan let out an uncharacteristic sigh. “So now you know as much about me as I do. Still want to try and make this work?”

 

"Hell yes."


End file.
